Patung Lilin
by KiRyuu7
Summary: Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun, terpaksa harus menjadi pegawai paruh waktu di sebuah toko barang antik. Ia menerima tantangan untuk tidak berhenti bekerja dalam waktu di bawah sebulan. Satu patung lilin disana—dan rangkaian kejadian lainnya mau tak mau mengubah hidup Aomine walau hanya beberapa persen.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Ada sho-ai dikitttt v: Sori kalau abal :")**

.

.

.

Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun, tinggal seorang diri di apartemen warisan orangtuanya yang berpisah 2 bulan lalu.

Aomine membenci perpisahan—membenci perceraian— _membenci apa yang orangtuanya lakukan._ Hasil dari itu semua, ia menolak memilih untuk ikut dengan salah satu di antara mereka. Aomine lebih memilih untuk menjadi gelandangan—mencari petualangan dan jati dirinya—ketimbang harus tinggal satu rumah dengan _hanya satu_ dari orangtuanya. Atau lebih parah lagi, ia akan segera mendapat orangtua tiri.

Tapi hatinya mengalah. Kala itu saat ia sudah siap dengan gendongan tas besarnya untuk pergi dari rumah yang sudah ia tempati selama 17 tahun, orangtuanya menawarkan dengan segenap ketulusan apa yang bisa mereka berikan terakhir kalinya pada anak yang menjadi buah cinta mereka _dulu_ ; sebuah tempat tinggal layak huni dan pegangan uang untuk hidup Aomine 3 bulan ke depan.

Disinilah ia sekarang. Tidak jadi gelandangan dan _belum_ memulai petualangan apapun. Ia masih tetap sekolah atau membolos seperti biasa, masih menjadi _ace_ tim basket sekolahnya seperti biasa, masih beradaptasi—itulah yang ia katakan—akan keadaan yang sadar atau tak sadar, sempat memukul dirinya telak.

Uang saku yang ada di tabungannya sebentar lagi akan habis, maka mau tak mau Aomine harus mencari pekerjaan untuk menyambung hidupnya.

Senin sore pada pertengahan bulan Desember tahun keduanya di SMA Teikou, Aomine berniat mencari pekerjaan sambilan sepulang sekolah. Akashi Seijuurou si kapten iblis tim basketnya sedang berbaik hati, menyelesaikan latihan lebih awal dari sebelumnya. Salju akan segera turun sepertinya.

Ia mencari toko, kedai, atau restoran apapun yang sekiranya terdapat lowongan pekerjaan di sekitar Teikou. Ia sudah menjarahi radius 1,5 km keliling SMA tersebut, tapi hasilnya nihil.

Jam menunjukkan pukul 8 malam dan tentu ia berniat untuk pulang. Jalan yang ia lalui sekarang adalah jalan yang sering ia tapaki semasa SMP dahulu bersama seorang gadis refleksi bunga sakura, sahabatnya, Momoi Satsuki, yang sekarang sudah tak bisa ia temui untuk selamanya.

Dulu, ia akan berbelok kiri begitu menemui perempatan jalan menuju rumahnya. Tapi sekarang tidak. Sekarang ia berjalan lurus ke depan.

* * *

Malam itu, ternyata salju tidak turun.

Selasa siang dengan mendung menggantung, Aomine mengabaikan penjabaran rumus termodinamika di papan tulis kelasnya. Ia lebih memilih untuk melihat langit yang kelabu, merenungi hidup naasnya—mungkin.

Ia tak kena marah lagi, guru fisika itu sudah lelah menegur Aomine sepertinya.

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Aomine melanjutkan acara hariannya; tidur siang di mejanya. Ia tak pergi ke rooftop saat istirahat karena ia akan menemui banyak gerombolan atau bahkan pasangan yang sedang menikmati bento bersama. Aomine sudah tak punya pertahanan untuk itu saat ini.

Seseorang menepuk pundaknya. "Aomine-kun."

Aomine masih cukup baik hati dengan mengangkat kepala dan balas menyapa. "Ada apa, Tetsu?"

"Ayo makan bersama di rooftop. Yang lain sudah menunggu." Orang yang dipanggil Tetsu itu mengangkat satu bento. "Aku bawakan bekal makan siang untuk Aomine-kun."

Gemuruh di perut Aomine adalah jawabannya.

Sekarang, Aomine dan teman-teman sesama anggota klub basketnya sudah berkumpul di rooftop menikmati makan siang. Sungguh, teman-temannya adalah harta yang sangat berharga dalam hidupnya saat ini.

Sayangnya, makan siang kali ini berlangsung dengan alot bahkan pahit akibat perkataan sang kapten, "Nanti ada latihan tambahan."

Pulang sekolah yang tak didambakan klub basket. Latihan neraka ada di depan mata, lengkap dengan Akashi Seijuurou dan gunting kesayangannya di tangan kanan sedang menunggu di dalam gym.

Apakah penjabaran tentang latihan—siksaan neraka ini harus dijelaskan? Tidak.

.

.

.

"Kau baik-baik saja, Tetsu?" Aomine memasang tampang khawatir. "Kau pucat... Sekali."

"Aku tidak ap—"

Aomine memalingkan wajah. Ia tak perlu menyaksikan temannya muntah-muntah akibat kelelahan berlebihan, 'kan?

Urusan Kuroko Tetsuya yang muntah-muntah sudah selesai. Aomine berbaik hati menawarkan diri untuk menemani bocah biru muda itu pulang. Takut ia pingsan, katanya.

"Tidak perlu, Aomine-kun." Wajah datar Kuroko tampak menolak dengan halus. "Aku tidak akan pingsan di jalan seperti yang kau katakan."

"Mana tahu 'kan, Tetsu?"

Jadilah ia mengantar Kuroko pulang dengan iming-iming dua gelas _vanilla shake_ yang selalu bisa membuat bayangan tim basket itu luluh.

Diperlukan menumpang bus untuk sampai di rumah Kuroko. Jam sudah menunjukkan pukul setengah sembilan malam, resiko teman di sampingnya ini diculik akan semakin besar.

"Jangan berpikir kalau aku akan diculik, Aomine-kun." Aomine hanya terkekeh.

Kuroko menawarkan rumahnya untuk disinggahi begitu mereka sampai, namun Aomine menolak.

Jalan di sekitar rumah Kuroko begitu sepi—seperti jalan di sekitar rumahnya dulu. Wajar, ini adalah kompleks, yang terkenal dengan sikap individual penghuninya.

Aomine memilih jalan yang berbeda untuk pulang. Ia akan membeli makanan di sebuah kedai. Maklum, Aomine pernah sekali datang ke rumah Kuroko, ia sudah hapal beberapa tempat yang kiranya bisa jadi patokan.

Belum sampai ke kedai itu, Aomine menemukan sesuatu yang menarik—lebih menarik daripada makan malamnya.

Sebuah toko barang antik seukuran rumah sederhana berlantai satu, mengalihkan iris seteduh langit malamnya.

Dan yang membuat Aomine melangkahkan kakinya kesana adalah sebuah tulisan 'Dibutuhkan pegawai.'

Gemerincing bel berbunyi ketika Aomine membuka dengan pelan pintu toko itu. Ia disuguhi arsitektur klasik dengan lampu remang, ornamen serta perabotnya mengingatkan pada film dokumenter zaman perang yang pernah ia tonton. Ia memang tak begitu suka barang antik atau sejarah apapun, tapi kebutuhan hidup menggiringnya untuk mencoba peruntungan di toko ini.

"Permisi." Aomine mengedarkan pandangan, mencari sosok siapapun penjaga toko ini.

Seorang nenek berambut putih yang postur tubuhnya sudah sedikit membungkuk keluar dari balik tirai yang terletak di dinding yang berlawanan dengan pintu masuk, menyambutnya. "Ya. Ada yang bisa saya bantu, nak?"

Aomine memasang senyum. "Saya lihat toko ini membutuhkan pegawai, saya ingin menawarkan diri untuk bekerja disini."

Si nenek mengangguk sekali. "Kemari dan duduklah disini, nak." Ia berjalan menuju sebuah bangku yang terletak di depan etalase kaca sekaligus meja kasir, lantas menduduki salah satunya.

Aomine mengikuti langkah wanita tua itu.

"Perkenalkan dirimu."

Aomine berdeham. "Saya Aomine Daiki, 17 tahun, kelas 2 SMA. Tinggal sendiri di apartemen saat ini." Aomine memberi jeda sesaat. "Sedang mencari pekerjaan sambilan yang sekiranya bisa memenuhi kebutuhan hidup."

Nenek itu mengangguk lagi. "Kemana orangtuamu, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine meneguk ludahnya, lantas menghembuskan napas berat. "Berpisah. Sekitar dua bulan lalu. Saya menolak ikut salah satu di antara mereka."

Sang nenek memejamkan mata maklum. "Maaf akan hal itu." Aomine mengiyakan perkataaan wanita tua di hadapannya. "Baiklah, nak. Kau bisa bekerja disini mulai besok."

"E-eh?" adalah jawaban Aomine ketika mendengar bahwa ia diterima kerja di toko tersebut dalam waktu singkat dan relatif mudah.

"Seharusnya kau tahu, nak." Nenek itu bangkit dari kursi dan mulai mengitari ruangan yang cukup besar berisi rak-rak yang menampung benda-benda tua. "Tak banyak anak muda yang datang kesini. Kalau untuk urusan pekerjaan lain ceritanya."

"Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang mengajukan untuk bekerja disini?"

"Sejak toko ini dibuka, baru 4 orang yang mengajukan dan sudah sempat bekerja disini. Semuanya berhenti di minggu pertama atau kedua."

Aomine mengangkat satu alis. "Kenapa?"

"Kau akan tahu sendiri nanti." Nenek itu tersenyum. "Kuharap kau bersungguh-sungguh disini dan tak memohon berhenti di bawah satu bulan."

Banyak spekulasi muncul di benak Aomine. Ada apa disini? Apa yang menyebabkan pegawai-pegawai itu berhenti dalam waktu yang sebentar? Apakah ia akan bertahan?

"Akan saya usahakan." Aomine berdiri dari kursi dan mendekati sang nenek. "Terima kasih sudah menerima saya bekerja disini." Setelahnya, Aomine membungkuk empat puluh lima derajat di hadapan sang nenek.

Nenek itu tertawa. "Tak usah terlalu formal, nak. Nenek ini tidak suka diperlakukan dengan terlalu kaku begitu." Ia menepuk pundak Aomine dan Aomine menegakkan kembali tubuhnya. "Nama nenek adalah Shima. Silakan panggil sesukamu."

"Ah, ya, Shima-san." Aomine mengambil tasnya yang ia tinggalkan di kursi tadi. "Saya—aku pamit dulu."

Aomine meninggalkan toko barang antik itu. Rutinitas hariannya akan bertambah satu. Semoga semuanya berjalan lancar, ucapnya dalam hati.

* * *

"Tetsu!"

Aomine mengejar Kuroko yang sedang berjalan di koridor sekolah. Dengan pendaratan yang tak sempurna, ia menubruk tubuh kecil Kuroko.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun? Kelihatannya semangat sekali."

"Kau tahu?" Aomine nyengir. "Sekarang aku akan bekerja di toko barang antik dekat rumahmu, lho."

Kuroko terhenyak. "Oh, ya, aku tahu toko itu. Memangnya Aomine-kun betah duduk berjam-jam di antara barang-barang membosankan?"

Aomine melipat kedua tangannya di belakang kepala. "Ya, 'kan cuma sebentar. Aku tetap bisa tidur, kok."

"Aomine-kun bodoh."

"Tetsu!"

"Aku serius, Aomine-kun." Kuroko menatap Aomine tepat di matanya. "Katanya, tak ada pegawai yang bertahan lebih dari dua minggu disana."

"Iya, aku tahu, kok."

Kuroko tampak takjub dengan jawaban Aomine. Tumben temannya ini tidak takut dengan keadaan yang sebelas dua belas dengan cerita horor itu. "Kau bisa bertahan, Aomine-kun?"

"Ya kalau belum dicoba tak akan tahu, 'kan?"

"Aku tak mau membuka pintu rumahku kalau Aomine-kun lari terbirit-birit dari toko itu, ya."

"E-eh? Kenapa begitu, Tetsu?" Aomine menatap heran Kuroko. "Memangnya ada apa, sih?"

Kuroko menaikkan bahu. "Aku tak tahu pastinya apa penyebab hal itu. Aku hanya dengar dari ibuku kalau ada pegawai yang berhenti lagi. Ibuku juga tidak menjelaskan dengan detail alasannya."

Aomine memasang pose berpikir. "Oke lah kalau begitu. Aku tak akan keluar sebelum mulai bekerja." Aomine melangkah dan berjalan mendahului Kuroko yang masih menatap datar punggung Aomine dalam diam.

* * *

Hari pertama Aomine bekerja semuanya berjalan lancar. Lima jam ia menjaga toko itu, hanya satu pelanggan yang datang, yaitu seorang ibu rumah tangga yang membeli sebuah guci kecil.

"Aku ambil ini. Berapa harganya?" Si ibu menyodorkan guci kecil itu.

Aomine tampak kebingungan karena ia tak menemukan catatan harga apapun di sekitar meja kasir.

"Tunggu sebentar. Kutanyakan harganya terlebih dahulu." Aomine mengambil guci itu dan berjalan mendekati tirai. "Shima-san, aku ingin bertanya harga!" Ucapnya setengah berteriak.

Nenek Shima keluar dari balik tirai. Ia tersenyum. "Katakan pada pembeli guci itu, bahwa tak ada harga yang kutetapkan untuk tiap barang disini."

Aomine mengerutkan kening. "A-apa maksudnya?"

Nenek Shima mengambil guci dari tangan Aomine dan menemui pembelinya. Ia mengatakan hal tersebut dan si pembeli tampak terkejut, lantas tak lama mengeluarkan beberapa lembar uang. Nenek Shima kelihatan bernegosiasi kembali dengan si pembeli, dan tak lama transaksi selesai.

Nenek Shima mendekati Aomine. "Aku membebaskan para pelanggan berapapun harga yang ingin mereka bayar untuk membeli barang-barang disini."

"Kenapa begitu? Apa Anda tak akan rugi?"

"Tidak akan." Nenek Shima kembali tersenyum. "Kuanggap itu harga jasa untukku yang telah merawat barang-barang disini."

"Merawat?"

"Ya. Semua ini bukan milikku." Nenek Shima terkekeh. "Aku dapatkan barang-barang antik ini dari orang-orang yang memberikannya padaku di masa lalu. Beberapa milik mantan majikanku dulu, beberapa lagi hasil koleksi anakku."

Aomine terdiam.

"Ah, ya. Ini gajimu untuk hari ini." Nenek Shima menyodorkan uang yang tadi diberikan si pembeli pada Aomine. "Terima kasih sudah bekerja dengan baik, Aomine-kun."

Aomine tampak terkejut. Uangnya lumayan banyak jika dihitung untuk satuan hari. Apalagi ia baru sehari bekerja.

"Ini terlalu banyak. Dan, semuanya untukku?"

"Ya, ambil saja semua. Kuberikan hari ini juga karena aku tak tahu kapan pelanggan selanjutnya akan datang."

Aomine menerima uang itu. "Terima kasih banyak."

* * *

Hari Sabtunya, Aomine sudah datang ke toko lumayan pagi. Toko memang belum buka, namun di halamannya sudah ada sebuah mobil bak terbuka yang sepertinya mengantar barang-barang baru untuk toko.

Nenek Shima terlihat baru saja membuka pintu toko dan seorang pria memindahkan dua kardus coklat ke dalam toko. Aomine menghampiri Nenek Shima.

"Ada apa ini?"

"Kita dapat barang-barang baru dari sebuah Taman Kanak-Kanak di pusat kota."

Aomine mengangguk. Pria tadi memasuki mobil dan segera meninggalkan toko.

Di dalam, Nenek Shima membuka kardus dan hendak menaruh barang-barang dari kardus sesuai rak dalam toko.

"Biar aku saja, Shima-san."

Nenek Shima mengiyakan dan ia pergi menuju ruangan di balik tirai. Tak lupa, ia menawarkan kopi untuk Aomine yang segera ditolak secara halus. Pasti ada dapur kecil di balik tirai, ucap Aomine dalam hati.

Isi kardus ini dominan boneka dan mainan anak-anak yang sudah ketinggalan zaman. Beberapa di antaranya membawa Aomine dalam nostalgia; mainan-mainan tanah liat yang dulu sering terpaksa ia mainkan bersama Momoi Satsuki, temannya sejak kecil.

Ah, jadi ingat gadis itu.

Beberapa mainan yang usianya lebih tua mengingatkan Aomine pada saat ia belajar menggerakkan tubuhnya dan melatih otaknya; mainan yang kerap kali diberikan orangtua pada anak balitanya.

Nenek Shima datang dengan segelas kopi hangat yang segera ia taruh di meja kasir. Setelahnya, ia mengambil kemoceng dan mulai membersihkan debu mulai dari rak yang paling ujung.

Tiba-tiba, bel pintu berbunyi dengan gaduh. Dan datanglah segerombolan anak laki-laki yang masuk ke toko dengan setengah berlari. Salah satu anak yang gendut menabrak Aomine, dan jika bukan karena refleksnya, satu mainan tanah liat akan pecah.

"Hei—" Saat ia ingin protes, ia melihat anak-anak itu sedang mengelilingi Nek Shima dan sepertinya sangat antusias dengan apa yang sedang ia lakukan. Tiga anak mengitari rak-rak toko, dan setelah menemukan hak yang menarik, teman-temannya datang mengerubungi.

Nenek Shima menghampiri Aomine yang masih memasang tampang cengo. "Sudah biasa. Pada akhir pekan, anak-anak komplek main kesini dan terkadang, mereka mengambil barang yang mereka inginkan."

"Dasar anak-anak nakal."

Nenek Shima tertawa. "Setelah itu, orangtua mereka akan datang dan membayar dengan harga yang kiranya cukup."

Enam orang anak laki-laki itu kini berlari menuju ruangan di balik tirai. "Jangan pecahkan apapun, nak!" Nenek Shima berteriak semampunya.

Tak lama, terdengar sebuah benda jatuh.

"Ya ampun. Aomine-kun, tolong panggil anak-anak itu kemari."

Aomine bergegas menuju bagian belakang toko dan menyibak tirainya.

Matanya melebar terkejut.

Tepat sejajar dengannya, terdapat sebuah lemari kaca yang kini terbuka—pasti ulah anak-anak itu. Di dalamnya ada sebuah patung lilin seukuran manusia terduduk dalam bangku kayu.

Aomine terhenyak.

"He-hei, Nenek Shima menyuruh kalian keluar!" Aomine berjalan mendekati anak-anak. "Kalian membuat kegaduhan!"

"Kami tidak membuat kegaduhan." Kata salah seorang anak.

"Kami hanya ingin bertemu dengan _onee-chan_ (kakak perempuan) ini." Jawab si anak gendut.

Salah satu anak menyentuh tangan si patung lilin. "Lagi pula kasihan, 'kan, _onee-chan_ sendirian terus?"

Aomine sempat terdiam memperhatikan sosok benda tak hidup di hadapannya, lalu kembali sadar akan tugasnya. "Tapi Nenek Shima menyuruh kalian kembali."

"Huh! Dasar kakak item! Hueek."

Perempatan imajiner muncul di dahi Aomine. Kesabarannya sudah habis. Ia menerjang anak yang meledeknya tadi dan dengan mudah anak itu menghindar.

Sekejap, Aomine menambah kegaduhan.

Butuh 10 menit perjuangan hingga anak-anak itu keluar dari ruang belakang. Aomine melihat keadaan sekeliling dan menutup kembali pintu kaca tempat bersemayam si patung lilin.

Ia menuju ruang depan dan sudah tidak menemui anak-anak lagi. Yang ada hanyalah Nenek Shima yang sedang melayani seorang pelanggan.

"Mi-Midorima?!"

Midorima, menoleh ke arah suara yang memanggilnya. "Aomine? Apa yang kau lakukan disini-nodayo?"

Aomine berdeham. "Sekarang aku kerja disini. Kau sendiri?"

"Mencari _lucky item-_ nodayo." Midorima menaikkan kacamatanya. "Di toko biasa tidak ada. Jadi harus dicari di toko barang antik."

Aomine mengangguk. "Oke kalau begitu. Sudah selesai dengan urusanmu?"

"Apa maksudmu-nodayo?" Midorima berkata jengkel. "Dan, ya, Aomine, kau sudah lapor Akashi kalau kau bekerja disini?"

"Lapor Akashi buat apa?"

"Toko ini dibangun dari dana pribadi Akashi Masaomi-sama." Nenek Shima bersuara. "Dulu aku adalah salah satu pekerja di rumahnya. Saat berhenti, kukatakan alasanku, yaitu ingin punya toko sendiri. Di luar dugaan beliau membiayaiku."

Aomine mengangguk. "Jadi, toko ini adalah salah satu aset keluarga Akashi?" Nenek Shima mengangguk.

Aomine menatap Midorima. "Tak usah bilang-bilang, ya, Midorima. Ini 'kan aset ayahnya."

"Tapi Seijuurou-sama beberapa kali mengunjungi toko ini. Sebulan sekali bisa." Ucap Nenek Shima.

"Dengar itu, Aomine. Sekarang kau jadi bawahannya Akashi juga-nodayo."

"Oi, Midorima—"

"Sudahlah, aku pamit dulu-nodayo." Midorima beralih pada Nenek Shima. "Terima kasih banyak."

Sepeninggal Midorima, keadaan hening. Aomine membuka suara, "Shima-san, ano... Patung lilin itu, kenapa ada di ruang belakang?" Ia berkata dengan ragu.

"Patung itu adalah 'anakku', Aomine-kun."

Aomine terkejut. "A-anak?"

"Ya. Maksudku, patung itu dibuat serupa—sangat serupa dengan anakku, yang sudah meninggal 20 tahun lalu." Nenek Shima menghadap Aomine. "Aku tak bisa berpisah dengannya. Sungguh tak bisa."

Aomine menyambar tisu yang ada di meja kasir dan memberikannya pada Nenek Shima yang mulai menangis. "Ma-maaf sudah bertanya. Anda pasti sangat terpukul."

"Tak apa." Nenek Shima menyeka air mata. "Aku menceritakan ini pada tiap pegawai. Bahkan semua tentangnya."

Aomine mengangguk dan terdiam, mendengarkan Nenek Shima bercerita. "Namanya Kise Ryouta. Ia meninggal di usianya yang ke-enam belas. Dia adalah korban bullying teman-teman sekolahnya. Aku tak tahu mengapa—aku tak sempat bertanya padanya, pun dia tak pernah bercerita."

Aomine mengajak Nenek Shima duduk di bangku kasir.

"Waktu itu aku terlalu sibuk bekerja di rumah Akashi-sama, sering sekali menginap, meninggalkan Ryouta di rumah sendiri karena ia menolak ikut denganku. Aku bahkan tak tahu apa yang terjadi padanya saat itu. Aku sangat menyesal..."

Aomine mengusap pundak Nenek Shima yang bergetar, menenangkannya. "Aku yakin dia pasti anak yang baik."

"Ya, benar, dia anak yang baik. Sangat baik."

Kopi Nenek Shima sudah mulai mendingin di atas meja kasir. Isinya masih ada tiga perempat gelas. Aomine mendekatkan gelas itu pada Nenek Shima dan segera nenek itu meminumnya.

Jeda beberapa saat sampai keadaan mulai stabil.

"Ngomong-ngomong, nama itu lebih cocok untuk anak laki-laki."

"Maaf, Aomine-kun? Nama siapa?"

"Kise Ryouta. Lebih cocok untuk anak laki-laki."

Nenek Shima terdiam menatap Aomine bingung. Yang ditatap tak kalah bingungnya. "Kenapa kau menyimpulkan bahwa anakku adalah perempuan, Aomine-kun? Dia laki-laki."

"Hah? Be-benarkah? Tapi tadi anak-anak itu memanggilnya ' _onee-chan_ ' itu artinya..."

Nenek Shima terkekeh. "Seingatku aku sudah pernah memperingatkan anak-anak itu untuk berhenti memanggil Ryouta begitu. Ternyata masih, ya?"

"Kenapa anak-anak itu memanggilnya begitu?"

"Ini yang kudengar dari anak-anak." Nenek Shima memperbaiki posisi duduknya. "Ryouta itu cantik."

"Aduh!"

Sontak, Aomine dan Nenek Shima menoleh ke arah tirai—ke arah ruang belakang tempat datangnya suara mengaduh tersebut. Aomine bangkit dari duduk dan berjalan menuju ruang belakang.

Ia kembali menyibak tirai—

"Gawat!"

—dan menemukan ternyata masih ada satu anak laki-laki yang tertinggal di ruangan itu. Saat melihat Aomine menemukannya, anak itu berlari keluar, namun dihentikan oleh Nenek Shima. Akan diceramahi sepertinya.

Aomine mendekati patung lilin Kise Ryouta yang sekarang terduduk di bawah kursinya, kepalanya bersender pada kaca. Sepertinya si anak refleks menarik tangan Kise dan menyebabkan patung itu terjatuh—anak itu adalah anak yang juga memegang tangan Kise tadi, ketika Aomine pertama kali memergokinya dan kelima temannya.

Kise Ryouta. Rambutnya pirang, panjangnya melebihi daun telinga. Matanya beriris coklat madu dengan bulu mata lentik menghiasi. Bibirnya merah mungil dan sedikit menyunggingkan senyum. Kulitnya seputih porselen, dan Aomine yakin, jika Kise yang di hadapannya adalah manusia asli, kulitnya juga halus.

Ia mengenakan sweeter jingga yang tampak tebal dan hangat. Jeans biru tua model pensil melapisi kakinya. Sepatu kulit setinggi lebih dari mata kaki berwarna coklat melengkapi.

Cantik. Anak-anak itu benar. Kise Ryouta cantik.

'Bodoh! Aku ini kenapa?' Kepala bermahkota _navy blue-_ nya ia gelengkan, mengusir deskripsi yang baru saja menghampiri otaknya. Ia mengangkat tubuh berbahan lilin itu dengan hati-hati, tak ingin menimbulkan luka, tentu saja. Tak lama, Kise Ryouta sudah kembali duduk di kursinya.

Aomine menatap patung lilin itu. Tangannya menjulur mengusap helaian pirang yang rupanya, sangat halus.

Tersadar bahwa ia sudah berlebihan, Aomine menarik tangannya dan menutup lemari kaca. Ia menemukan sebuah gembok dengan kunci tergeletak di lantai tak jauh tempatnya berdiri. Sepertinya, benda ini lah sumber kehebohan sesaat tadi. Pasti anak itu tak sengaja menginjaknya. Dan ia yakin, gembok ini adalah pengunci lemari kaca Kise Ryouta.

* * *

 **AAPAAA INI?!**

 **#ABAIKAN!**

 **Haii ketemu lagi sama saya v: oke saya publish ini di dua hari terakhir UKK :") dan makin kesini fic saya makin gajelas :")**

 **Tadinya mau dijadiin genre horor, tapi ternyata gak serem sama sekali/*plak dan Aomine :") maav dirimu jadi gelandangan disini/*plakLagi**

 **DAN LEBIH ABAL LAGI TENTANG JUDULNYA TT_TT saya bingung hueee :"**

 **Saya yakin anda-anda yang baca pasti bisa nebak setidaknya inti dari masalah ini v: /*masalaapawoy**

 **Oke makasih yang udah mau baca ^^ ditunggu sangatt reviewnyaa!**

 **Update soon!**

 **\- Kiryuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Ada sho-ai dikitttt v: Sori kalau abal :")**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Minggu paginya, Aomine tak langsung pergi ke toko, melainkan mengunjungi sebuah pemakaman.

Satu buket bunga melati sudah ada di tangan. Ia melangkah mantap menuju sebuah nisan tempat terukir nama seorang wanita yang sudah menjadi bagian dari cerita hidupnya.

Momoi Satsuki.

Aomine meletakkan buket bunga melati itu tepat di bawah nisan Momoi. Lantas, segera mendo'akan agar si gadis dapat tidur dengan tenang.

Momoi Satsuki. Sejak lahir sudah dekat dengan Aomine. Mungkin, karena ibu mereka dulunya adalah teman karib dan kebetulan, rumah pun bersebelahan.

Momoi itu gadis yang sangat bersahabat dan ceria, selalu menunjukkan pada Aomine bagaimana dunia anak kecil itu seharusnya. Maklum, Aomine kecil hobinya hanya tidur, main basket, atau main game saja, ia tak mudah tertarik untuk main bersama anak-anak lain.

Mereka satu Taman Kanak-Kanak, sekolah dasarpun begitu. Dari dulu, Aomine memang sangat cuek pada gadis pink itu. Berisik, menurutnya. Tapi, saat Momoi menangis karena dijahili, Aomine yang akan pertama kali menenangkan Momoi dan menghajar siapapun pelakunya.

Selanjutnya, mereka kembali satu sekolah. Di SMP-lah pertama kali Momoi bercerita siapa pemuda yang ia sukai di kelasnya, dan di SMP pula Momoi mendesak Aomine untuk mengatakan sejujurnya siapa gadis yang akhir-akhir ini sedang ia dekati.

Saat SMA, mereka berpisah. Alasannya klise; mereka merasa harus saling melepas ketergantungan satu sama lain. Meski begitu, mereka masih sering saling mengunjungi.

Kelas satu SMA di musim gugur, Aomine hendak mengajak Momoi berjalan-jalan karena ia bilang ia bosan di rumah. Saat itulah, Aomine menyadari bahwa Momoi menyembunyikan sesuatu darinya.

Pekan pertama di Bulan April, musim semi pertama mereka di kelas dua, Momoi Satsuki tak hadir di sekolah. Aomine tentu belum menyadari hal itu. Dia mengirim pesan pada Momoi seperti biasanya, walau tak kunjung dibalas selama seminggu itu.

Semenjak musim gugur lalu memang hubungan mereka mulai merenggang. Momoi yang semakin sulit dihubungi dan Aomine yang mulai sibuk dengan klub basketnya.

Satu pekan pertama di bulan April itu Aomine sudah putus kontak total—walau rumah mereka bersebelahan. Dan kenyataan tentang kabar Momoi baru ia terima pada hari Minggu di penghujung pekan itu.

Ketika Aomine baru saja pulang dari sebuah pertandingan, ia melihat rumah Momoi ramai orang.

Momoi Satsuki meninggal dunia.

Aomine tak tahu siapa yang menggerakkan kakinya untuk berlari sejauh mungkin, padahal ia sangat ingin bertemu Momoi untuk terakhir kalinya. Aomine terus berlari menjauh dari kompleks rumahnya. Berlari dari kenyataan.

Sudah delapan bulan berlalu, dan Aomine masih sering memikirkan gadis itu.

Apalagi tentang fakta bahwa Momoi Satsuki bunuh diri.

* * *

Rabu berikutnya, tepat seminggu Aomine bekerja di toko barang antik Nenek Shima.

Malam itu, Aomine berlari menuju toko. Ia baru bisa datang pada malam hari karena dari sore ia harus mengikuti latih tanding melawan dua sekolah sekaligus.

Sesampainya di toko, ia melihat Nenek Shima sedang mengepel lantai di antara rak 1 dan 2 dari kanan. Dengan napas yang masih tersengal, Aomine meminta gagang pel itu dan melanjutkan acara mengepel lantai.

"Istirahatlah dulu, nak." Nenek Shima tampak khawatir dengan keadaan Aomine yang terlihat sangat kusut.

"Tak perlu, Shima-san. Aku baik-baik saja."

Nenek Shima tersenyum memaklumi. Semangat anak muda tidak bisa dibantah. "Sudah makan malam, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine terdiam cukup lama, memikirkan jawaban yang pantas. "Mm... Belum, sih. Nanti saja juga bisa."

"Aku belikan makanan, ya." Nenek Shima menuju meja kasir untuk mengambil dompet. Aomine menolak tawaran itu namun Nenek Shima tetap ngotot. "Tak apa. Sekalian makan untukku juga."

Aomine tak bisa berkata apapun lagi sebab nenek berusia 60 tahun-an itu sudah pergi meninggalkan toko.

Selesai mengepel lantai di antara rak 2 dan 3, serta 3 dan 4, Aomine menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia berjalan menuju ruang belakang untuk mengambil minum. Toh, Nenek Shima menyarankan Aomine untuk menganggap toko ini sebagai rumahnya juga.

Jantungnya berdetak lebih kencang sekarang. Ada apa?

'Eh, aku kenapa?' Aomine berhenti di depan tirai. 'Kise cuma patung lilin, kok. Aku seharusnya tak perlu merasa tidak enak tiap kali datang kesini.'

Tirai tersibak dan Aomine mendapati pintu lemari kaca Kise terbuka.

'Loh, Kisenya dimana?' Rupanya, ia tak menemukan Kise duduk di dalam lemari itu. 'Apa Shima-san mengeluarkannya?'

Aomine melangkahkan kaki lebih dalam dan melaksanakan niat awalnya. Namun ketika ia kembali dan baru saja membuka tirai, sebuah suara tenor menyapanya—

"Ao.. mine.. kun."

—dan Kise Ryouta berdiri tegak di celah antara rak 4 dan 5 yang merupakan celah—jalan terbesar di antara rak-rak, sekaligus akses utama menuju pintu keluar.

Aomine merasakan tubuhnya menegang. Ia menelan ludahnya sendiri.

"Aomi... ne-kun." Kise menjulurkan tangan kanannya—seolah ingin menggapai Aomine.

Aomine memaksakan suaranya keluar. Hasilnya adalah suara yang bergetar hebat, terdengar serak, "ka-kau? Ki-Kise? Kenapa—"

"Jangan... takut." Wajah Kise tampak datar, dan mulutnya tidak bergerak saat dia bersuara. "Kumohon."

Tentu Aomine tak bisa menyangkal bahwa dirinya takut—dia ingin lari. Tapi justru satu-satunya akses keluar telah diblokir.

Kise Ryouta mencoba untuk melangkah maju menuju Aomine—terlihat dari kakinya yang bergerak dengan sangat pelan dan patah-patah. Kepanikan melanda Aomine dan untung saja,

Bruk!

Untung saja Kise Ryouta terjatuh karena gerakannya terbatas oleh tubuhnya yang benar-benar kaku.

Aomine memanfaatkan kesempatan dengan berjalan perlahan menuju pintu keluar, melewati Kise yang sedang tiarap di lantai tanpa bisa berdiri.

Oh, dan sekarang ia merasa ada yang memegang pergelangan kakinya.

Aomine menatap horor tangan Kise yang melingkari kakinya, tak mengizinkan ia pergi. Dengan satu sentakan agak kasar, ikatan itu terlepas dan Aomine berdiri di depan toko dengan napas tersengal.

Menengok ke belakang melewati jendela toko, Aomine dapat memastikan bahwa Kise masih tiarap disana, tak ada niatan untuk mengejarnya.

Sekitar 10 menit berlalu dan Nenek Shima pulang dengan keadaan bingung, mendapati Aomine berdiri di depan toko dengan raut wajah tegang dan pucat—untuk ukuran kulitnya.

"Ada apa, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine menengok ke arah Nenenk Shima. "Ap—Kenapa Kise bisa b-bergerak?"

Nenek Shima menempatkan diri di samping Aomine. "Dia—dan yang lain—memang begitu. Wajar. Manusia mati yang dibuatkan replika patung lilin akan mendapat tubuh untuk berjalan-jalan kembali. Namun..."

Aomine menatap Nenek Shima dengan intens. "Namun?"

"Namun mereka hidup dengan menyerap kehidupan manusia lainnya yang ada di sekitar mereka. Itulah mengapa aku..."

"Hmm?"

"Waktuku tak lama lagi."

Aomine tak bisa menanggapi apapun lagi. Semua adalah pilihan Nenek Shima yang membiarkan Kise menyerap kehidupannya seperti benalu, walau dengan begitu ia harus berjalan lebih cepat menuju kematiannya.

Nenek Shima mendahului Aomine masuk kembali ke dalam toko. Aomine mengintipnya dari jendela dan ia dapat mengetahui bahwa Nek Shima tak sedikitpun terkejut menemui tubuh Kise tengkurap di lantai. Wanita paruh baya itu berusaha mengangkat tubuh artifisial Kise dengan sangatlah lembut—seperti ibu yang hendak menggendong anak bayinya.

Tak tahan dengan apa yang dilihatnya, Aomine menyusul ke dalam.

"Maafkan aku—"

"Tak apa, Aomine-kun. Memang aku yang menaruhnya untuk bersender di rak paling ujung, kasihan sudah lama Ryouta tidak keluar."

Aomine meneguk ludah. "Biar aku yang membawanya kembali."

Setelah Kise Ryouta kembali duduk tenang di kursinya, Aomine dan Nenek Shima menikmati makan malam yang sempat tertunda di meja kasir.

"Inilah yang menyebabkan pegawai-pegawai meminta berhenti. Padahal Ryouta hanya ingin berkenalan dengan mereka."

* * *

Waktu membuktikan Aomine Daiki yang bertahan dengan tetap bekerja di toko barang antik ini walau sudah tahu apa yang tersembunyi.

Sebagai tambahan, Kise Ryouta lebih sering lagi menunjukkan eksistensi kehidupannya pada Aomine, seperti mengetuk-ngetuk lemari kacanya, atau memanggil nama Aomine.

Suatu hari, Aomine dikabari bahwa Nek Shima jatuh sakit, langsung dari mulut Nek Shima sendiri. Kala itu saat mereka sedang bersih-bersih menutup toko, Nek Shima sampai jatuh terduduk karena tubuhnya tak kuat.

Setelah itu, Nek Shima memutuskan untuk berobat ke desa tempatnya lahir dahulu.

Perginya Nek Shima tidak membuat aktivitas toko berhenti. Aomine dipercaya untuk menjaga toko ini—walau seorang diri—dan diamanahi sekaligus menjaga Kise Ryouta.

Hari pertama Aomine berjaga sendirian, ia tampak berkali-kali menarik napas dalam—lantas kembali menghembuskannya dengan berat. Bukan, bukan karena ia lelah. Semua yang ia lakukan tetap sama saat Nek Shima ada disini. Masalahnya, ia masih harus mengontrol dirinya agar tidak lari saat Kise menyapanya.

"Aomine-kun..."

"Uhuk!" Aomine tersedak kopinya. "Ya Tuhan!"

Sadar dirinya penakut—yang konyolnya baru ia sadari sekarang—Aomine memutuskan mengundang teman-teman setim basketnya untuk menemaninya berjaga di toko sepulang latihan.

Sabtu sore di pekan tersebut, Aomine berhasil membawa teman-temannya ke toko.

"Aku serius—" Aomine melirik ke arah ruang belakang. "—dia bergerak."

"Jangan percaya takhayul, Aomine."

"Midochin juga percaya yang begitu-begituan, 'kan?—krauss—"

"Seharusnya kau mulai terbiasa, Daiki." Akashi Seijuurou sang kapten bertitah. "Sudah dijelaskan Shima-san, 'kan?"

"I-iya sudah." Aomine menghembuskan napas berat. "Oh iya, kata Shima-san kau sering kemari, 'kan, Akashi? Setidaknya sebulan sekali."

"Benar, Daiki. Biasanya aku mampir kesini setelah pulang dari—"

"Akashi-kun."

Empat kepala berbeda warna sontak menoleh pada Kuroko Tetsuya yang seenaknya memotong pembicaraan kapten mereka.

Akashi mengerutkan kening.

"Daripada bercerita yang tidak perlu, sebaiknya Akashi-kun jelaskan apa yang terjadi pada patung lilin itu. Aku yakin Akashi-kun sudah punya beberapa spekulasi."

Akashi berdeham. "Tidak, Tetsuya. Dari awal Daiki berceritapun aku sudah menolak fakta ini. Mungkin penjelasan Shima-san yang sementara ini bisa kita terima."

Malam menjemput dan Akashi Seijuurou menyarankan untuk menutup toko. Kali ini Aomine memiliki pasukan untuk membantunya beres-beres. Teman-temannya berjalan mendahului karena Aomine hendak mengambil kunci dari loker meja kasir, lalu—

"Aomine-kun."

Aomine menghembuskan napas berat, kemudian menoleh ke arah Kise yang menaruh telapak tangannya di pintu lemari kaca.

"Aku ikut."

Kedua alis Aomine bertaut. "Apa maksudmu?"

"Aku mau ikut Aomine-kun. Aku mau keluar dari sini."

Aomine melirik ke luar toko, disana teman-temannya masih berdiri menunggunya. Selanjutnya, ia kembali menghadap Kise.

"Hmm, maaf tidak bisa sekarang. Aku tak mungkin membawa lemari kacamu, atau bahkan menggendongmu saat ini."

"Akashi-kun dijemput mobil. Kau bisa menumpang."

Aomine mengusap wajahnya. "Kise, aku—"

"Kumohon, Aomine-kun."

Satu embusan napas berat lagi. "O-oke, aku tanya Akashi."

Aomine melangkahkan kakinya menuju Akashi. Namun bukan langsung memInta izin untuk menumpang membawa Kise di mobilnya, Aomine malah bercerita sedikit bahwa ia—

"Aku tak bisa, Akashi. Aku belum siap—ya, oke. Aku takut. Lalu, bagaimana menurutmu?"

Akashi tampak menimbang-nimbang pernyataan Aomine. "Bawa saja ke rumahku."

Kuroko Tetsuya, lagi-lagi berhasil menyita perhatian.

"Aku akan menjaga patung itu di rumahku. Mungkin Aomine-kun mau tinggal bersamaku? Rumahku kosong."

"E-eh? Kalau kau mau menjaga, ya, sudah. Aku tak perlu ikut, 'kan?" Aomine memberi cengiran.

"Ya, sudah, kita bawa ke rumah Tetsuya?"

Beberapa kepala mengangguk menyetujui.

Malam itu Kise Ryouta tak tahu pasti destinasi rumah yang ia tuju. Aomine Daiki mengecewakannya.

* * *

 **Yaa akhirnya chap 2 muncul :")**

 **Saya gak tau ini udah nganggur berapa bulan :"(**

 **Gomen ya buat yang udah nunggu fic abal ini buat update :"**

 **Dan hasilnya pun ini chapter pendek ya? Gomeeeen**

 **Balesan review untuk Guest yang ndak pake akun :**

 **Yaampun sampe dapet feelnya gitu :" ga** **k nyangka :" makasih ya udah mau nunggu fic yg gaje ini :") dan akhirnya fic ini pun update :")**

 **Trimakasih yg udah mau baca n review/*ojigi**

 **Follow dan fav nya juga bikin tambah semangat/*plak**

 **See u di chap selanjutnya!^^**

 **\- KiRyuu7**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

 **Rated : T**

 **Warning : Ada sho-ai dikitttt v: Sori kalau abal :")**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Keesokan harinya adalah hari Minggu. Aomine memutuskan untuk mengunjungi rumah Kuroko, sekedar untuk melihat—menyapa Kise.

Semalam ia insomnia. Tak bisa tidur, perasaannya gelisah. Harus ia akui dalam hati, ia memikirkan Kise yang dibawa oleh Kuroko—alih-alih ikut bersamanya seperti yang Kise inginkan.

Rumah Kuroko tidak terlalu besar dengan dua lantai. Di gerbang masuknya, tak terlihat ada satpam yang berjaga. Aomine membuka gerbang sendiri—sudah minta izin Kuroko tentu.

Pintu rumahnya pun Aomine buka sendiri, ia dengar dari Kuroko bahwa rumah ini tidak punya pembantu.

"Halo, Aomine-kun."

Kuroko Tetsuya datang menghampiri Aomine di ruang tamu, lengkap dengan dua gelas minuman berwarna jingga. "Apa kau berubah pikiran? Mau tinggal disini?"

"Oi, Tetsu!" Aomine mengedarkan matanya menatap ruangan itu dengan laga waspada. "Kau tahu lah, aku tak suka kalau harus terus-terusan tinggal bersama Kise. Lima jam di toko saja aku selalu waswas!"

Anggukan dari kepala biru langit adalah jawabannya. "Tapi Kise sepertinya sangat kangen denganmu. Dia mencarimu terus, lho."

Sumpah, Aomine ingin meninju wajah datar si Tetsu ini.

"Mau menjenguknya?"

Awalnya, jelas Aomine ingin menolaknya—setelah dia curhat barusan bahwa dia takut—tapi segera ia ingat tujuan kedatangannya kesini.

"Hmm, boleh, deh."

Tetsu membawa Aomine menuju sebuah kamar kosong di lantai satu. Katanya, disitulah Kise berada.

Kunci yang tergeletak di atas meja di dekat pintu kamar itu disambar Tetsu. Ada perasaaan yang menggelitik Aomine: untuk apa kamar itu dikunci? Toh Kise tak akan jalan-jalan di tengah malam, 'kan?

"Kurasa, saat ia hidup, Kise itu sangat ceria dan bawel, lho, Aomine-kun." Tetsu memberikan pengantar seraya membuka pintu.

Aomine mengangkat salah satu alis. "Benarkah?"

Jawabannya ada di depan mata Aomine sendiri. Terlihat Kise sedang duduk di sebuah kursi goyang di pojok ruangan itu—jujur, _scene_ itu cukup membuat Aomine bergidik takut—dan segera saja Kise menghentikan gerakan kursi tersebut.

"Aomine-kun kah?"

"Ya, Kise. Sudah kubilang, 'kan, dia akan menemuimu dalam waktu dekat?"

"Ya, terima kasih, Kuroko-sama!"

Suara itu terdengar girang. Suatu keganjilan yang ditangkap otak Aomine—entah apa itu. Ditambah, apa maksudnya embel-embel 'sama' di belakang nama Tetsu?

Jadilah Aomine, Tetsu, dan Kise duduk melingkar di ruangan itu.

Kise menceritakan kisah hidupnya dulu, tentang sekolahnya, tentang kehangatan keluarganya—sebelum ayahnya meninggal, tentang mimpi-mimpi dan teman-temannya yang baik.

"Untuk bagian itu, kau bohong, 'kan?"

Kise memiringkan kepalanya sedikit. "Apa maksudmu, Aomine-kun?"

Aomine memejamkan mata, termasuk salah satunya untuk membiasakan dirinya terhadap perubahan fisik Kise: manik coklat madu milik si pirang bisa bergerak bebas sekarang.

"Shima-san bilang bahwa kau punya hubungan yang tidak bagus dengan teman-temanmu."

"Sudah kukatakan pada ibu," suara itu terdengar semakin jauh. "bahwa aku baik-baik saja."

Hening melingkupi ruangan itu. Tetsu berinisiatif untuk memulai percakapan kembali.

"Lalu, apa yang membuatmu kelihatannya sangat tertarik dengan Aomine-kun, Kise?"

Suara riang itu kembali. "Karena Aomine-kun sepertinya tidak takut akan kehadiranku! Tidak seperti pekerja toko ibu yang lain! Kukira kami bisa jadi teman, lho!"

Terlihat aura agresif dari diri Kise ketika menyebutkan kata 'teman'. Mungkin ini adalah ujung dari pencarian yang gagal ia temukan semasa hidupnya?

"Teman?"

"Ya! Kita bisa ngobrol setiap hari, kau bisa bercerita tentang klub basket atau kegiatan sekolahmu yang lain, kau bisa cerita betapa mengerikannya Akashi-kun!"

Hening.

"Apa kalau aku berada terus-terusan di sisimu, waktu kehidupanku akan terserap juga?"

"Ap—"

"Aku bukan Shima-san, atau keluargamu, atau _teman-teman_ mu dulu, aku tak bisa terus-terusan bersamamu, aku takut—aku tak mau berbagi kehidupanku denganmu." Aomine mengerutkan alis dan menatap Kise tajam. Sekejap, terlintas bayangan Momoi Satsuki di benaknya. "Masih banyak yang ingin aku capai di masa depan—dan terus ke depan, kurasa aku menolak jika harus mengurusmu, Kise."

Kuroko melihat keseriusan dalam perkataan Aomine, benar-benar determinasinya—bukan hanya penolakan karena alasan takut hantu atau semacamnya.

"Senang bertemu denganmu, Kise. Kau patung lilin terindah yang pernah kutemui."

Jika kakinya tidak kaku, mungkin Kise akan berlari keluar sekarang.

"Tolong bawa di keluar, Kuroko-sama."

"Eh?"

"Tolong keluar, Aomine-kun."

Dengan segenap keheranan dan keraguannya, Aomine memilih angkat kaki dari kamar itu dan meninggalkan Kise yang sepertinya akan curhat banyak pada Tetsu.

Tidak begitu saja meninggalkan rumah itu, Aomine naik ke lantai dua. Niatnya buat mengacau di kamar Tetsu lagi, tapi rasa penasaran tiba-tiba membuncah di benak Aomine ketika ia melewati sebuah kamar yang sejak dulu, tak pernah Tetsu ceritakan padanya.

Aomine memutar kenop pintu kamar itu dan ternyata tak terkunci. Lalu terlihat apa yang ada di dalam.

Ada banyak potongan tubuh yang terbuat dari lilin—boneka—terdapat di rak-rak kayu. Sementara di sebuah meja kerja, terdapat banyak kertas dengan coretan dan rancangan patung-patung lilin, Aomine kenal bahwa itu adalah tulisan tangan Tetsu. Kening Aomine berkerut, sejak kapan Tetsu berprofesi sebagai pembuat boneka begini?

Langkahnya terus membawanya pada ujung ruangan dimana terdapat sebuah kain putih besar yang menutupi sebuah objek setinggi manusia. Dan seketika Aomine berprasangka: itu adalah patung lilin yang sudah sempurna terbuat.

Rasa ingin tahunya memuncak, ia menarik kain putih itu perlahan dan mendapati sebuah patung lilin yang menggambarkan sosok wanita bersurai merah muda—yang faktanya sangat ia kenal kala patung itu berwujud manusia dulu.

Momoi Satsuki.

.

.

.

"Lihat, Kise? Aomine-kun berkta begitu, dan artinya, dia takkan mau berteman denganmu."

Kuroko berdiri di hadapan Kise sambil menyilangkan tangan di depan dada. "Mungkin ia berpikir begitu setelah mendengar pernyataan ibumu tentang patung yang menyerap kehidupan orang di sekitarnya. Apalagi, ibumu sedang jatuh sakit sekarang, kurasa sebentar lagi ia akan pergi ke tempat seharusnya kau berada, Kise."

Kise tak menjawab.

"Tenang, aku yang membuat tubuh patung lilin yang sekarang kau singgahi atas permintaan ibumu. Jadi, biar aku saja yang merawatmu."

Kise menggeleng.

"Aku bisa mencungkil mata barumu sekarang juga, Kise."

"Sudah kuduga, Akashi-kun mengajari orang yang salah."

"Dan sepertinya, kau sangat mengenal Akashi-kun, bagaimana bisa? Aku menyembunyikan dirimu dari Akashi-kun walau tiap bulan ia berkunjung kesini, 'kan?"

"Ya, dan setiap bulan Akashi-kun datang ke toko ibuku sepulang dari sini, ibuku bercerita tentang majikannya dulu, ayahnya Akashi-kun, aku mendengar semuanya. Begitupula dengan Akashi-kun yang ternyata adalah 'guru memahat'mu, pematung yang membuat replika tubuhku."

"Aku tak pernah tahu kita ternyata sudah saling berbungan." Ucap Tetsu ketus. "Untung kau tidak keluar dari kotak kaca di toko dan membeberkan siapa pembuatmu."

"Tidak akan."

"Diamlah disini, Kise. Aku akan menghampiri Aomine-kun."

Tetsu berbalik dan berjalan ke luar kamar. Disaat itulah, Kise merasakan sesuatu yang tidak bagus.

.

.

.

"Sa-Satsuki?"

Kelopak mata patung lilin itu terbuka, menampilkan kelereng merah muda yang indah. Aomine harus melarat perkataannya terhadap Kise tadi, bahwa sesungguhnya patung lilin terindah yang pernah ia temui sekarang adalah Satsuki.

"Dai-chan? Kaukah itu?"

Aomine meneguk ludahnya. "Sa-Satsuki, kenapa kau..."

"Kurasa kau sudah tahu ceritanya, bahwa seseorang yang sudah mati, apabila dibuat patung—"

"Ya aku tahu!" Suara Aomine meninggi. "Tapi kenapa Tetsu membuat patung dirimu? Apa orangtuamu yang menginginkannya, Satsuki?"

Satsuki menggeleng. "Tidak seperti Kise Ryouta yang dipesan ibunya, Tetsu-kun membuat patung diriku untuk kepentingannya sendiri."

"Kepentingan apa maksudmu?"

"Sebagai kenang-kenangan."

"Hah?"

"Begini, Dai-chan." Satsuki menatap Aomine datar. "Aku menjalin hubungan dengan Tetsu-kun. Dulu. Saat kita semakin saling menjauh."

"Lalu?"

"Lalu Satsuki hamil dan tidak menerima keadaannya sendiri."

Aomine berbalik menghadap pintu dan mendapati Tetsu disana.

"Tetsu! Apa maksudnya semua ini?!"

"Aku menyuruhnya menuggu sementara aku menyiapkan satu-dua hal. Dan ketika kembali, aku mendapat kabar Satsuki bunuh diri. Lalu aku membuat patung lilinnya sebagai kenang-kenangan—sekaligus rasa kasihanku padanya. Selesai."

Tangan kiri Aomine mengepal dan rasa ingin meninju wajah datar Tetsu benar adanya.

Napas Aomine memburu, bersiap menghantam Tetsu namun—

Srrt—

Pipi kirinya tersayat sesuatu hingga mengeluarkan cairan merah segar. Aomine menoleh ke kiri dan mendapati bekas darahnya di kuku jari tangan Satsuki yang tampak lancip.

"Kau benar-benar lebih memilih cinta dibandingkan sahabat kecilmu, Satsuki."

.

.

.

 **YAAK DAN INILAH**

 **Asdfghjkl hasil dari berapa bulan saya ngilang v: maap pendek dan makin ngaco karna saya malah lupa2an sama jalan cerita fic ini/plak**

 **Dan maav banget kesannya sy gak konsisten sebenernya pengen bikin para patung itu jadi patung atau jadi orang? :v**

 **Dan seketika saya inget sama Annabelle waktu gambarin kamar tempatnya Momoi v: kurang lebih gitu deh.**

 **Yak sekian dan terimakasih :)**

 **Sori banget jarang apdet yaaa /ojigi.**

 **Kiryuu**


End file.
